New Fangs
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Cristina Dingle-Dawkins is just your normal every day teen with a secret. She's a werewolf and must protect Pleasentville from the forces of darkness with her parents Tommy and Merton as well as her friends and find true love in a vampire.
1. Prologue and Christina

_I don't own Big Wolf on Campus. Cristina, Jasper, Zack, Ella, and Jake belong to Harharg99 and me Kaybugg1_

Chapter 1

Prologue and Cristina

Hello my name is Cristina Lori Dingle-Dawkins. I live with my parents Tommy Dawkins my dad and Merton Dingle-Dawkins my mom. You see they met in High School in their Senior Year. My dad was bitten by a werewolf and had no idea what to do until he asked my mom for help. Together my dad the Pleseantville Werewolf and my mom as well as their friend Lori faught vampires, crazy imaginary friends and even death its self while my parents started falling in love with each other. As soon as they graduated from their old high school in Pleasentville my parent's married and had me. My story starts when I was just a kid. My best friend Jasper and I were playing football in his backyard when his older brother Zack came out to the yard and had Jasper come into the house. I then heard screaming and went to check it out. I couldn't believe my eyes when I ran into the house. Zack bit Jasper. I screamed as loud as I could and ran home. My parents then made sure that I never saw Jasper again even though he is my next door neighbor. That was the summer before I started going to Pleasentville High School my parent's old high school. There I met my friends Ella Edwards a total cheerleader. She loves to were pink clothes and is blond with blue eyes and Jake Robinson a football player with red hair, and blue eyes. He totally idolizes my dad for helping Pleasentville High win all of it's games.

+Present Day+

Merton Dingle-Dawkins sighed as he walked upstairs to his only daughter's room. 'Life certainly as changed.' thought Merton as he opened his daughter's door and looked around. Black walls with posters of bands such as Bowling for Soup and Big Time Rush, a bed with red velvet sheets and a sleeping girl wrapped in them. Black and red dressers and a black computer stand with a black computer and printer on it. As well as a black desk with a black wide screen tv and a dvd player on it. "Cristina, time to wake up for school." said Merton as he grabbed the covers and took them off the bed causing the raven headed girl with purple highlights to curl up into a ball. "Come on Cristina, rise and shine." said Merton as he pulled back the black curtins letting the sun shine into the room making Cristina moan and hide her head under the pillow making Merton laugh and take the pillow away. "Mom, go away." said Cristina as she tried to block the sun. Merton just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Come on Cristina, if you don't get up i'll send your dad in here." said Merton as the teen uncovered her head and glared at her mom. "I'm up, just give me a minute to get dressed." said Cristina as she got out of her bed and walked over to her closet while Merton smiled and walked out of the room. It didn't take long for Cristina to change into a pink 'Save the Drama' teeshirt, jeans and tennis shoes and then walked into the kitchen where Tommy was cooking breakfast and Merton was finishing grading the test papers of his Mythology Class. "Morning mom, morning dad." said Cristina as she sat down at the table and Tommy handed her a bowl full of scrambled eggs which she instantly put ketchup onto causing Tommy to roll his eyes and Merton to shake his head. Soon Cristina left the house after telling her parents good-bye and rode her bike to Pleasentville High School where she went to school, Merton and Tommy taught. Merton was Mythology teacher and Tommy was the football coach and Gym Teacher. As she rode she was joined by her best friends: fellow cheerleader Ella Edwards and football player Jake Robinson. "Did you hear, the Pleasentville Werewolf and his daughter were spotted again last night." Ella told her friends. "Really? I wonder what they were doing?" Jake asked while Cristina thought about how she, Tommy, Merton, and her Aunt Lori faught a rogue vampire and his little army last night. "Who saw them?" Cristina asked Ella. "Tim and Travis Eckart of course. They're always trying to capture the Pleasentville Werewolf and his daughter." said Ella as they pulled up to the school, locked their bikes in the bike rack and then walked into the building and straight to their lockers to get their books for first period.

"So Jake, what do you think of the Pleasentville Werewolf and his daughter?" Cristina asked as she, Ella and Jake walked into the library for their first class of the day, Library Assistants and went to their assigned book shielfs to clean the books with baby wipes. "I think they're just stories that the Eckart brothers tell people just to scare them. Cristina, your parents went to school with the Eckart brothers, did they ever see the Pleasentville Werewolf?" Jake asked. "My parents? Nope, if they did they would have told me." lied Cristina. Just as they finished their cleaning the librarian walked in and checked the book shelfs. "Didn't Ms. Hanson go here at the same time as the Eckart brothers? Maybe she saw the Pleasentville Werewolf?" Ella asked her friends. "I don't know Ella, why do you want to learn so much about the Pleasentville Werewolf any way?" Cristina asked. "Because he's like the coolest thing in this boring litte town. According to some of the old teachers the Pleasentville Werewolf suddenly appeared when Cristina's parents, the Eckart brothers, and Ms. Hanson were seniors here at this very school." said Ella causing Cristina and Jake to roll their eyes. Soon 2nd period arrived and Cristina was at her locker getting her math book for Mrs. Arts' math class when she was grabbed by the back of her shirt and tossed into the lockers by Santana Halliwell. Crisitina growled as her eyes turned yellow. By the time she finally calmed down Santana and her siblings had gone to their classes and she was almost late for hers. Other then that the rest of the day went one with out any more problems and soon night fell.

After dinner Cristina and Tommy walked out their backdoor and wolfed out so that they could patrol the sleepy little town. After spliting up Cristina went threw the park by jumping from tree to tree. It was such as peaceful night that Cristina ended up falling asleep in the tree. Unknown to her or Tommy, Ella decided to do some snooping that night so she could find proof of the Pleasentville Werewolf and his daughter and decided to search in the same park that Cristina was napping in. As she walked into the park Ella couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my goddess!" squealed Ella as she saw Cristina asleep in the tree. Cristina didn't hear her but Tommy who was comeing back to the park to meet Cristina did. Sneaking quietly Tommy managed to jump to the top of the tree and wake up Cristina but not before Ella spoted him as well. Ella couldn't believe it and tried to follow them but they managed to give her the slip. As soon as they got home Tommy sent Ella to bed and went to bed himself. He wasn't mad at Cristina. He knew how hard it was to be the Pleasentville Werewolf and Tommy Dawkins.

The next day at school all Ella could talk about was seeing the Pleasentville Werewolf and his daughter. "Ella, come on, there is no way you are going to spend the night in the park tonight just to see the Pleasentville Werewolf and his daughter again." said Jake as he, Ella and Cristina road their bikes to their high school the next day. "Oh no my friends, the three of us will be spending the night in the park tonight." said Ella causing Jake's eyes to widen and Cristina's jaw to drop. "Ella, you know my parents refuse to let me go out after dark." lied Cristina. "I know that, that is why you are going to sneak out and meet Jake and I at the park as soon as your parents go to bed." said Ella causing Cristina to look nervous.


	2. Vince Returns

**I do not own Big Wolf on Campus, I and Harharg99 own the Halliwells, Christina, Jake, Eleanor, and Ella**

Chapter 2  
Vince Returns

That afternoon Cristina and Jake were riding their bikes home after promising Ella that they would meet her at the park that night after she begged Cristina to come with them. As they were riding Cristina noticed a man with green hair was standing in front of them smiling and holding Clue the board game. "Jake, watch out!" yelled Cristina as she jumped off of her bike and pushed Jake off of his bike and into the grass. "Cristina, what's wrong?" Jake asked as he looked around the neighborhood that they were riding in. "Jake, didn't you see the man with the green hair?" Cristina asked. "No, there was no one there." said Jake. "Are you sure?" Cristina asked as she watched the green haired man dance around her and Jake with the board game in his hands. "Possitive." said Jake. Trying to ignore the strange man Cristina rode straught to her house and straight to Merton who was in the basement working on his new screenplay. "Hey mom, do see any one around me with green hair?" Cristina asked as Merton looked up from his computer and saw a face he hadn't seen since high school. "Vince?" Merton asked in shock.

"Mom, who's Vince?" Cristina asked. "Vince, is my old imaginary friend from when I was a kid before I met your father. We faught him once and won. I don't know why he's back but I want you to becareful because he made a fool of me the last time we saw him." said Merton as he glared at the imaginary man. "Well don't worry mom. I can handle Vince." said Cristina. 'I hope." the half werewolf thought. Soon Tommy came home from work and he, Merton and Cristina began to eat dinner when Tommy's mom appeared on the televison with a report of animal and people deaths all across of the town. Tommy and Cristina both denined having anything to do with the attacks and along with Merton decided to keep an eye out for who ever did it. "You know Tommy, this sounds like the work of Stu Dunleavy. I mean the last time he came here he told you that he killed those animals at the zoo and wanted to turn me into a Merton burger. You don't think he'll come after Cristina do you?" Merton asked as he got ready for bed while Tommy was grading tests in their bed. "It could be him Merton but if he does try to come after Cristina then I will stop him." said Tommy.

The next day at school Vince kept pulling Cristina's hair, grabbing the bottom hem of her shirt and pinching her everytime she tried to sit down during her classes. Not even Merton could do anything about his former imaginary friend. Just as Cristina was walking through the gym to get to the changing rooms to change for cheerleading practice when a basketball flew through the air and hit Cristina right in the face while Vince kept laughing. "Aw man, I'm really sorry about that." said a teen with red hair wearing a green long sleaved shirt, grey jeans, tennis shows and red shades as he helped Cristina up off of the floor. "Thanks, Jasper? Is that you?" Cristina asked the teen who looked into her blue eyes and remembered a long forgoten memory. "Cristina?" Jasper asked as he hugged his old friend who carefully hugged him back after remembering the nightmares she had after the last time she and Jasper saw each other. "Jasper, it is so good to see you again." said Cristina still hugging her old friend. "It's good to see you again to Cristina." said Jasper smiling as they let go.

Soon lunch came and Cristina rolled her eyes at Ella for the hundreth time. "Cristina, are you there?" Jake asked as he pushed her gently on the shoulder. "Huh, what?" Cristina asked her friends as she snapped out of her day dream. "Welcome back Cristina, Jake and I have decided that you have to throw a party at your house so that people won't think that you are a freak and it will make you as popular as your dad was." said Ella as she nodded and took out one of her notebooks and began to write in it not knowing that Vince had reappeared and was trying to put a nuese around her head. "Vince no!" hissed Cristina as she grabbed the rope from Vince. "What did you say?" Ella asked her friend. "I said that a party sounds great let me just ask my parents." said Cristina as she grabbed Vince by the arm and dragged him to the Mythology Class room where Merton was eating his lunch with Tommy. "Mom, you've got to do something with Vince. He just tried to hang Ella." said Cristina as she let go of a pouting Vince. "Cristina, there is nothing much I can do. No one can see Vince because they don't believe in him unlike you, me, and Tommy. Just ignore him and make sure he doesn't try to kill your friends like he tried to do to your father." said Merton as he gave Vince a dirty look. "He tried to what?" Cristina asked her mother in shock. "All I wanted was Merton to play with me and he wouldn't with Tommy in the picture to I tried to get rid of Tommy but I ended up back in the toychest and found a new friend to play with but he hated Clue so I came back to Merton only to find he has a daughter that I get to play with." said Vince with a smile. Just as Cristina was about to respond the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time for 3rd period. Cristina sighed and after bidding her parents goodbye she headed to her 3rd period class which was Parenting and Child. Soon the end of the day came and Ella had asked Cristina about the party again on the way home that afternoon. "Alright, i'll ask them as soon as I walked in." said Cristina as they parted ways and Cristina parked her bike and walked into the house to look for Merton who always got home before Cristina and Tommy. "Hey mom, can I through a party here?" Cristina asked Merton as she walked into the kitchen where Merton was doing the dishes.

"Excuse me?" Merton asked as Cristina blushed and told Merton Ella's idea. Merton just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright as long as it is on a weekend and your father and I are there." said Merton. "Thanks mom." said Cristina as she hugged Merton and ran to her room to call Ella and Jake with the good news. The week went by fast after that with the occasional problems from Vince such as when he tried to stick a spork in Ella's hair and a fork in Jake's hand causing more embaressment for Cristina especially when her old imaginary friend Eleanor Imaginary showed up and just to add more embaressment for Cristina had fallen in love with Vince for they both loved the board game Clue and they loved to play all of the time. By the end of the week Cristina couldn't take anymore and decided to check her mom's old spellbooks for something that could get rid of both imaginary friends. "Looking for something Cristina?" Merton asked as he walked into his lair to find Cristina searching through his books. "I can't take it anymore. There has got to be some way to get rid of Vince and Eleanor. " said Cristina as she resumed her search. "Well the last time your father and I went against Vince we trapped him in a toychest but I don't think that will work this time." said Merton as he went to help Cristina with her search.

**Please read and review! **


	3. Party, Vampires and Werewolfs

**I do not own the Hex Girls or Big Wolf on Campus**

Chapter 3  
Party, vampires, and werewolfs

The day of the party had finally arrived and Cristina couldn't take it anymore as Vince and Eleanor continued to drive her crazy by not only messing with her at school but also at home and there was nothing she or Merton could do without involving Tommy for he couldn't see Eleanor because he didn't believe in Eleanor just Vince because he had faught Vince before. "Dad, you've got to do something about Vince and Eleanor. They keep bothering me everywhere I go." said Cristina as she walked into the living room already dressed in her best outfit for the party. "Well there's nothing I can do against Eleanor but there is something I can do against Vince unless, unless we do the same thing Merton and I did last time Vince appeared." said Tommy just as the doorbell rang causing Cristina's eyes to widen and Vince and Eleanor to dance around the room in glee. "I'll take care of the guests while you two take care of our imaginary guests." said Merton as he walked downstairs and headed straight to the frontdoor while Tommy's and Cristina's eyes turned yellow as Cristina grabbed Eleanor and Tommy grabbed Vince while they wolfed out and dragged them to the attic where the old toychest was put after Tommy and Merton had moved into the house. "Oh no, I am not going back in there." said Vince as he and Eleanor tried to break out of Tommy and Cristina's grips. "You two have caused me nothing but greif since the two of you showed up and it's time for you two to pay." growled Cristina as she forced the old toychest open and forced Eleanor kicking and screaming into the chest while Tommy did the same with Vince and as soon as they were in the chest Tommy and Cristina quickly slammed the lid shut. After a quick check in her bedroom Cristina headed down stair after unwolfing to find her friends had already arrived along with Jasper causing her to smile. "Hi Jasper." said Cristina as she walked down the stairs wearing a purple short sleaved dress with black flat shoes. "Hi Cristina, you look great." said Jasper as he lead her to the living room where Merton had set up one of her old radios and had some cds playing. Cristina smiled as she reconized the song playing and began to sing along while she and Jasper began to dance.

Cristina and the radio: I'm gonna cast a spell on you

You're gonna do what I want you to

Mix it up here in my little bowl

Say a few words and you'll lose control

I'm a Hex Girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

Put a spell on you

You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind

You'll get dizzy when I make the sign

You'll wake up in the dead of night

Missing me when I'm out of sight

I'm a Hex Girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

Oh yeah

With this little cobweb potion

You'll fall into dark devotion

If you ever lose affection

I can change your whole direction

I'm a Hex Girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

We're gonna put a spell on all of you."

Suddenly the music stopped and Cristina was ripped away from Jasper by his older brother Zack who then vamped out and through her into the wall causing the rest of the party guests to run screaming from the house except for Jasper's sisters and Ella who dragged Jake behind one of the couchs making sure no one saw them. "Ella, we need to get out of here." whispered Jake as he tried to get Ella to let go of his hand. As soon as she was thrown into the wall Cristina instantly wolfed out as did Tommy while Merton pulled his cross from inside his shirt and after taking off his necklace which was an aniversy present from Tommy, he pointed it straight at Zack who was then joined by his sisters, other brother and parents who had come to chaparone the party as well, and began to circle Jasper making sure he couldn't get near Cristina while Tommy, Merton, and Lori who had come to chaparone as well stood in front of Cristina. "So we finally get to meet the Pleasentville Werewolf and he turns out to be little Cristina's father." scoffed Zack. "Leave. Now!" growled Tommy as he glared at Zack and his family including Jasper. "Why, after all we were invited and we're having such a good time." smirked Zack causing Merton to stick his cross in Zack's face causing him to scar leaving a permenet cross mark. "That hurt spiky!" growled Zack as he was about to attack Merton but was grabbed by the arm and threw into one of the walls by Tommy who was growling. "Stay away from my family." growled Tommy causing Zack to growl back. "Fine, if you want to play it that way, we're leaving." said Zack as he ran to Jasper, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house. "Bye." Jasper whispered to Cristina as he was dragged out of the house while the rest of his family followed him. "Bye." whispered Cristina sadly as she watched them leave. As soon as they left Cristina and Tommy powered down and Tommy turned to face Cristina. "Cristina, I don't want you to see Jasper again. He and his family are evil and I don't want you to get hurt." said Tommy causing Cristina's eyes to widen. But before she could say anything to object she, Tommy, Merton, and Lori heard squealing coming from behind one of the couchs. Lori put a finger to her lips and snuck over to the couch and grabbed Ella and Jake by their shirts and dragged them straight to Tommy causing Cristina to look nervous as well as Merton, Tommy, and Lori.

**Please read and review. The turtles and I would love to know what u dear readers think of the story**


	4. Love will find away

**I do not own My only love, Sailor Moon or Big Wolf on Campus**

Chapter 4  
Love will find a way

As soon as the Halliwells returned to their home Zack growled at Jasper. "Have you forgotten everything I have taught you about them!" growled Zack as he glared at Jasper."No, but Cristina was my friend before you turned me and I thought she would still be my friend." said Jasper. "Friend, Friend? that girl and her entire family are nothing but mutts do you understand me! Now who killed my sire?" Zack asked Jasper who sighed. "Tommy." said Jasper. "Who is the enemy?" Zack asked. "Tommy and his family." said Jasper. "And what must we do to get our revenge?" Zack asked. "We must kill Tommy and his family." said Jasper causing Zack to smirk. Meanwhile at the Dingle-Dawkins house while Tommy was telling Ella and Jake how he became the Pleasentville Werewolf and how he met Merton and Lori Cristina had gone to her room heartbroken. "Oh Jasper." said Cristina as she began to sing.

Cristina: Deep in my soul,

Love so strong,

It takes control.

Now we both know,

The secrets bared,

The feelings show.

Driven far apart,

I make a wish,

On a shooting star.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

Even though you're gone,

Love will still live on,

The feeling is so strong,

My only love,

My only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love,

My only love.

Two days later while Cristina and Tommy were on patrol Ella and Jake found themselves in Merton's lair with Merton and Cristina's little sister Angel going through some old books for clues on who would kill not only animals but humans as well. Merton had an idea who the killer was for the same killings happened when he was a teen only the killer then was Tommy's sire Stu Dunleavy who has left the town when he found out that Tommy refused to come with him and become a killer like him. Now that Ella and Jake knew the truth they had begged Tommy and Merton to let them help Cristina protect Pleasentville just as Lori and Merton helped Tommy when he was a teen. So Tommy and Merton agreed as long as Ella and Jake kept Tommy and Cristina's secret. "If I didn't know any better i'd say it was a werewolf doing all of these killings, but I know Mr. Dawkins and Cristina would never do such a thing." said Jake as he closed another book. "Actually there are some werewolfs who would do that. When Tommy and I were teens we came across one werewolf who would do that and more. His name was Stu Dunleavy and he was Tommy's sire. He tried to get Tommy to be like him. A cold blooded killer and Tommy refused. When he went after me Tommy faught him and won making Stu leave. Now i'm afraid he's back and may be after Cristina and Angel." said Merton causing Ella and Jake's eyes to widen and Angel to look at Merton unafraid. "I'm not scared of that big bully." said Angel. "I know you're as brave as your dad and sister." chuckled Merton causing Angel to smile.

Meanwhile Tommy and Cristina were on patrol looking for any clue as to who could be doing all of these killings. Just as they entered the park Tommy heard a familiar howl and turned towards the bushes where the howl came from. "What, who's there?" Cristina asked as she turned towards the bushes. "Where have I heard that howl before?" Tommy asked as a figure walked out of the bushes. "Fogotten me already have you?" the werewolf asked causing Tommy's eyes to widen as he pushed Cristina behind him making her curious. "Well, well, well, little Tommy Dawkins is all grown up and now has two pups of his own with his little goth boyfriend, how cute. Too bad for you I have to take them." said Stu Dunleavy as he smirked at Tommy and snapped his claws causing another werewolf to come out of the bushes carrying a knocked out Angel and Merton causing Cristina and Tommy's eyes to widen.

**Review Please. **


	5. Missing!

**I do not own Big Wolf on Campus, Quest for Camelot or Disney songs. **

Chapter 5

Missing!

"Dunleavy, let them go!" growled Tommy as he glared at the evil werewolf along with Cristina. "Dad, who is he?" Cristina asked. "Stu Dunleavy is my sire. He was the one to bite me when I was in high school and when he came for me and I refused to come with him he tried to kill Merton." said Tommy causing Cristina to growl at Stu Dunleavy as well and run straight towards Dunleavy to try to attack him but he was faster and grabbed her by the arm. "So you're Tommy's oldest pup Cristina, just like your father I see. Tell you what little cub I can teach you things that ol' Tommy doesn't know. Things that can make you more powerful and all you have to do is join me. What do you say?" Dunleavy asked Cristina who growled and kicked Dunleavy where the sun don't shine making him double over and let her go. "You are one seriously crazed up fruitloop if you think i'm going to join you." said Cristina. But before she could say anything else her eyes started to droop and she fell asleep as did Tommy who was also hit by a dart thanks to another one of Dunleavy's minons.

It had been 4 weeks since the Dingle-Dawkins family disappeared and Ella, Jake and Lori were looking all over the town for them and Jasper who had disappeared while helping them look. Ella armed with her bow and arrows, Jake with his sword and Lori who could take down anyone with her bare hands looked everywhere including the forest where Tommy was first bitten as a teen. It was that same forest that Jasper was kidnapped by another werewolf. Ella and Jake tried to look for clues but there was nothing that could help them. All they knew was that Tommy's sire was in town but they had no idea where he was. "They have got to be here some where." said Jake as they searched threw the park. "We've looked through the entire town for weeks and there has been no sign of them. Even with Dean, Becky, and the Dawkins helping we still haven't been able to find them." said Lori sadly. "We can't give up. Mr. Dingle and Mr. Dawkins has never given up on anything and neither will we." said Ella with a dertermained look in her eyes as Jake agreed with her and Lori nodded.

Meanwhile the Dingle-Dawkins family was just waking up in a strange cell having no idea where they were or if they were still in Pleasentville. As they looked around they noticed that standing outside their cell was a smirking Stu and four other werewolfs. Tommy and Cristina growled as they tried to wolf out but instead was shocked by the bars of the cell. "Now." was all Stu said as the four werewolfs opened the caged and grabbed Merton and Tommy and forced them out of the cage and away from their childen. "NO!" yelled Cristina as she and Tommy tried to fight the gaurds but it was no use as they dragged a screaming Tommy and Merton away from Cristina and Angel. As Tommy and Merton were being taken away another werewolf walked into the room carrying a knocked out Jasper and threw him into the cell. Afterwords Stu and the other werewolfs left the teens and child alone once more. Angel was in tears as she clunged to her sister who was also in tears. "Angel, we have to be strong." said Cristina as she began to sing.

Cristina: Come stop your crying

it will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and

warm

This bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my

heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they

say

You'll be here

in my heart always

Why can't they

understand the way we

feel

they just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different

but

Deep inside us

we're not that

different at all

And you'll be in my

heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

Don't listen to them

what do they know

we need each other

To have to hold

They'll see in

time

I know

when destiny calls you

you must be strong

I may not be with

you gotta hold on

They'll see in time

I know

we'll show them

together

cause you'll be in my heart

believe me, you'll be in

my heart

I'll be there from this

day on

Now and forever know

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

I'll be with you

you'll be here in my

heart

I'll be there

always, always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for

you always

always and always

Just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

i'll be there, always."

When Cristina finished singing Jasper had woken up and gently hugged her while Angel was sleeping in her sister's arms. "We'll defeat Dunleavy and save your parents I promise." said Jasper causing Cristina to smile and careful of her little sister kiss Jasper on the check causing him to blush. "Thank you." said Cristina.

Meanwhile the gaurds had dragged Tommy to a cell where everytime he tried to wolf out he got shocked while Merton was dragged to a normal cell away from his husband. "Tommy! Stop it! You can't wolf out at all so we'll have to hope that Lori, Ella, and Jake can save us." said Merton. "But what are we suppose to do until then. We can't protect Cristina and Angel from that horrible man." said Tommy sadly. "We just have to hope that the gods and goddesses are watching out for them." said Merton as he began to sing.

Merton: I pray You will be my eyes

And watch her where she goes

And help her to be wise

Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Lead her to a place

Guide her to a place

Give her faith so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place

Guide her with Your grace

To a place

Where she'll be

Safe."

Merton sighed as he finished singing and looked at Tommy sadly.

Meanwhile Stu Dunleavy had returned to Cristina, Jasper, and Angel's cell with an offer that Cristina couldn't refuse. "I will never marry a stupid, horrible, awful being like you for you see I ahve already found my prince charming and it ain't you." said Cristina as she crossed her arms and glared at Dunleavy who just smirked. "Well that's too bad you see you have until sunset today to change your mind or your family dies." smirked Dunleavy causing Cristina, Angel and Jasper's eyes to widen. "You wouldn't!" Cristina asked heartbrokenly. "Oh I would Cristina, I would." said Dunleavy causing her to look to the ground and sigh defeatedly. "Alright, you win. I'll marry you in order to protect my family." said Cristina causing Jasper and Angel to look at her like she was crazy and Dunleavy to smile and have his gaurds drag Jasper and Angel out. As soon as Dunleavy was out of sight Jasper growled as he put on his game face and kicked the werewolf holding him right where the sun don't shine causing him to let go of him and bend down letting Jasper knock him out and then careful not to hurt Angel punched the werewolf holding her making him let her go and once she was free Jasper knocked him out as well and then ran back to the cell for Cristina with the werewolf's bow and arrows in his hands with Angel who was too afraid to be by herself right behind him. But as soon as they arrived at the cell Cristina and Dunleavy were gone. Angel growled as she wolfed out and started sniffing the air and then took off to the left causing Jasper who could also smell Cristina's scent to follow her straight to an old chapel where a table with two wedding rings sat with Cristina and Dunleavy in front of it. Just before Dunleavy could put one of the rings on Cristina's ring finger Jasper growled causing Dunleavy to turn to face him taking his eyes off of Cristina letting Angel run over to her sister.

Dunleavy growled, wolfed out and began to attack Jasper but he dodged Dunleavy's kicks and punches. Finally Jasper had enough and tried to shoot his arrow at Dunleavy but ended up missing his target and instead the arrow landed right next to Cristina who picked it up and threw it at Jasper who caught it and fire again this time hitting Dunleavy but not killing him instead Dunleavy just laughed and disappeared into thin air. "Jasper." said Cristina as she ran straight to Jasper and hugged him.

**The turtles would like a review please**


	6. New allies and new enemies

**Harharg 99 and I own Team 8 but we don't own Big Wolf or A whole new world**

Chapter 6

New allies and new enemies

After Dunleavy disappeared Cristina, Angel and Jasper searched all over the building for any sign of Merton and Tommy but they couldn't find then so they left the building and found themselves in a dark dank forest that seemed endless. Finally after traveling for what seemed like hours they found themselves in front of a small city that was being attacked by a giant monster who was being faught by 6 teens, 1 adult and what looked like a ghost. "Who are those guys?" Cristina whispered to Jasper who shrugged as a man with red hair as he went threw Cristina and Jasper's bodies causing Cristina to scream. "Don't worry, he's a good ghost, My name is Melody of Team 8 and you three need to head to the shelters until the fight is over." said a teen with blond hair as she walked over to Cristina, Angel and Jasper. As Melody led them to the shelters Cristina, Angel and Jasper protested the whole way saying they could help them fight the monster. After making sure Cristina, Jasper and Angel were safe in the shelter Melody ran back to the fighting not knowing that she was being followed by Angel while Cristina and Jasper were agueing. "Cristina, we have to help them." said Jasper as he tried to drag his unwilling friend to the battle but she was having none of it. "Jasper, she told us to stay here. I'm sure they now what they are doing." said Cristina causing Jake's eyes to glow as he got mad as she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but Jasper would have none of it as he shook her hand off. "Sorry, I don't listen to mutts." said Jasper causing Cristina's eyes to water as she pushed him and then ran crying to a near by tree where she then climbing up to the top and cryed. "Cristina! I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. You're not a mutt. You're my..best friend and I don't know what i'd do without you." yelled Jasper causing Cristina to look down at the teenage vampire.

"You mean it?" Cristina asked as Jasper nodded. "I almost lost you before Cristina and I am not going to risk losing her again." said Jasper causing Cristina to jump down from the tree and right into Jasper's arm causing the two to blush as he put her down on the ground gently. "You're right we should help them after all isn't that what your parents would do?" Jasper asked causing Cristina to nod and then take off back towards the battle with Jasper right behind her. Running at their top speeds Cristina and Jasper made it to the battle feild just in time to see the monster bounce team 8 on his knee like they were soccer balls and then when they were in the air again he kicked them into a near by building along with Angel which made Cristina's blood boil as she wolfed out at the same time Jasper put on his game face. "YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING MY SISTER!" yelled Cristina as she and Jasper ran straight towards the monster. By the time team 8 and Angel woke up the monster was destoryed and Cristina and Jasper had just ran over to them to check Angel over for injures and for Cristina to yelled at her for being so careless as to try to fight against a giant cyclops. "What did you two do!" growled Melody as she didn't feel any vibrations from the monster. "We destoryed the cyclops after you all were knocked unconsious." said Cristina causing Melody to growl. "You did what! You two could have been killed!" yelled Melody as one of the teachers and leaders of Team 8 walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Melody, calm down you're letting you're powers out." said Garrett Derek as Melody nodded and put her flames out. "Sorry Uncle." said Melody as Garrett nodded and then looked at Cristina, Jasper and Angel. "So two werewolfs and a vampire, what brings you three all the way out here?" Garrett asked causing Cristina, Angel and Jasper to introduce themselves and tell Team 8 what was going on and what happened to Tommy and Merton causing Angel to cry and Cristina to try to console her sister.

The members of Team 8 looked at each other and then they looked at the two werewolfs and vampire. "After what you three did today we would be glad to help you all find your parents Cristina." said Garrett. "Really?" Cristina asked as the rest of Team 8 nodded. So after making sure no one was injured doing the battle with the cyclops Team 8, Cristina, Jasper and Angel returned to Pleasentville where Cristina, Angel and Jasper found a worried Lori, Ella and Jake who after being caught up on what was going on and introduced to Team 8 had decided to help them battle Dunleavy when the time came. After making sure Ella and Jake got home safe Lori and Jasper returned to their own homes while Cristina and Angel led Team 8 to their home after finding out that the heroes had no place to live. Since there was only two guest rooms the boys were put in one room while the girls were put in the other along with Garrett who knew that Melody and Yumkio didn't get along at all. "Oh no, Yumkio and Melody have that look in their eyes again." said Puck causing Cristina to look at him curiously. "What look?" Cristina asked as she was ordering dinner from the Hungry Bucket. "The 'you're going to get it' look. Yumkio and Melody don't get along with each other at all." said Charm as he lended against the kitchen wall.

Soon dinner arrived and as Cristina ate she couldn't help but worry about her parents and hope that they were alright. Not even Garrett could cheer her up with his wild stories about his favorite part of history Camelot. As the day ended Cristina put Angel to bed and then went to check on her guests who had each fallen asleep in the most weirdest of places. Puck didn't make it into bed as he moaned peacefully on the floor, Garrett was reading Sherlock Holmes and the Hounds of Baskerville in his bed while Max was out like a light on the roof. After making sure she didn't disturb them Cristina headed down stairs in order to get a glass of water when she noticed Charm sitting on the table drinking a glass of water as well. "Hello Cristina, may do your eyes sparkle in the moonlight." said Charm as he blushed making Cristina alittle creeped out. "Uh thanks I guess." said Cristina as she ran to her room, locked the door and then colasped on her bed trying to figure out why Charm was acting funny when she heard someone knocking on her window and went to go check. "Cristina, Cristina, my love so true, I have come to spend some time along with you." said Jasper who was floating outside her window making her blush. "Jasper, you're, how?" Cristina asked as she looked at him confused. "Vampires can fly remember. Do you trust me?" Jasper asked as he held out his hand for Cristina to take causing her to nod and take his hand. As soon as her feet left her window sill she wrapped her hands around his neck worringly. "Relax." said Jasper as he began to sing as they left Cristina's home.

Jasper: I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, prince, now when did

you last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Cristina:

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But now from way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world

With you

Jasper: Now i'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Jasper: Don't you dare close your eyes

Cristina: A hundred thousand things to see

Jasper: Hold your breath- it gets better

Cristina: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be

Jasper: A whole new world

Cristina: Every turn a surprise

Jasper: With new horizons to pursue

Cristina: Every moment red letter

Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare

Jasper: Let me share this whole new world with you

Jasper: A whole new world

Cristina: A whole new world

Jasper: That's where we'll be

Cristina: That's where we'll be

Jasper: A thrilling chase

Cristina: A wonderous place

Both: For you and me.

Meanwhile Ella yawned as she walked into her room after having dinner with her family and then changed into her pink poka-dotted pjs and crawled into bed after making sure her alarm was set. As she slept she dreamed of plant roots trapped her and others to their computers while Cristina, Jasper and 6 members of team 8 were dangling from the ceiling by the same plant roots. Cristina tried her best to get free as well as Jasper and the 6 members while Jake was pinned to a wall by a giant plant monster. Ella woke up screaming the next morning after the terrible nightmare not knowing it was a vison of what has yet to happen.

**Reviews make the turtles happy and happy turtles make new chapters**


	7. New Students

Chapter 7

New Students

Cristina was in a good mood when she woke up the next morning. After changing into an olive green shirt with matching pants that went down to her midchalf and skull and cross bone tennis shoes she walked into her sister's room to wake her up and then after making sure Angel wouldn't go back to sleep after she left Cristina went to the guest rooms to wake up Team 8 but found all of the beds made and the team missing. 'Must have had to fight a monster this morning.' thought Cristina as she headed to the kitchen to fix her and Angel a bowl of cereal since the only one in the Dingle-Dawkins house that could cook was Merton and he and Tommy were still kidnapped. After eating their breakfast Cristina followed Angel to her school on her bike and in order to make sure that Angel was safe on her way to Pleasentville Elementery. "Now Angel please remember that no matter how the kids make you mad you can not wolf out." said Cristina as Angel rolled her eyes. "I know, I know." said Angel as she shook her head. "I love you sis and I know it's hard without mom and dad but we will find them and Uncle Dean is picking you up today." said Cristina as Angel nodded and then after making sure Angel's teacher Miss. Bea knew about their afternoon plans Cristina rolled away from the school and was on her way to her own school when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey Cristina, wanna race to school?" Jake asked as he rode his bike over to her. "Sure." said Cristina as she wolfed out and rode as fast as she could to the high school beating Jasper who had arrived a few minutes after she did. "No fair, you cheated." said Jake as they looked up their bikes after Cristina powered down. "You didn't say I couldn't use my powers." said Cristina as they headed into the building where they ran into a upset Ella. "Ella, are you okay?" Cristina asked her childhood friend. "Yeah i'm fine." said Ella as they headed to their lockers and then to their first class of the day. But as soon as they got there Ella and Cristina noticed 4 familiar students standing next to their teacher Mrs. Bird. "Class we have some new students who will be joining us for the rest of the year. First is Puck Blue, Yumiko Cloud, Adam Prince, and Melody Bennett." said Mrs. Bird as the teens smiled and took their seats. "Hi Cristina." said Melody as she was helped to her seat by the teacher. "You know the new students Cristina?" Mrs. Bird asked causing Cristina to nod. "Yes ma'am." said Cristina. "Then you can show them around." said Mrs. Bird as she walked over to the marker board and began to write on it. Soon lunch rolled around and Cristina, Ella, Jake, Puck, Yumiko, Adam, and Melody entered the lunch room to find Jasper trying to ignore his siblings and Charm. Poor Jasper was just about to bang his head on the lunch table when Cristina walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Jasper?" Cristina asked as she sat down while keeping her hand on it's spot. "No, I am not okay. Not only do I have to watch out for my own siblings thanks to my older brother I also have to watch out for the brats from Team 8 and make sure my siblings don't try to make snacks out of them." said Jasper.

"Jasper calm down." said Cristina as she tried to get her old friend to stop making a scene before others noticed him. "Calm down, calm down, Cristina we have to find your parents and stop Dunleavy. We do not have time to babysit a bunch of people who think they're better then us." said Jasper as he got up from his chair. "Jasper." hissed Cristina in shock. "Cristina, just leave me alone!" yelled Jasper as he ran out of the lunch room leaving Cristina to worry about him. "I'm sure he'll be fine Cris." said Ella as she put an arm around her friend. "Thanks Ella." said Cristina as she finished her lunch and then the group headed to their next class P.E. which now had a sub until Tommy was found. Once the last person arrived into the gym a young woman with long black hair in a ponytail, grey eyes and wearing a green top and shorts with light green tennis shoes walked into the gym from Tommy's office with a cart full of dodgeballs. "Hello my name is Ms. Mikoto and I will be your gym teacher until Mr. Dawkins returns. Now today the cheerleaders are going to practice for the upcoming game while the rest of you are going to play dodgeball." said Ms. Mikoto as the teens split up into two groups. Cristina sighed as she and her teammates worked on their moves for the next game. "I can't believe we can't play dodgeball." said Cristina as she backflipped across the trainning mat. "I know right, Cristina have you seen Kathy and Jenny, they were right behind us when we entered the gym." Amila asked as she started working on her splits. "No I haven't." said Cristina who wasn't watched where she was going and bumped into Jasper.

"Sorry." said Jasper at the same time Cristina did. "You go first." said Cristina and Jasper at the same time causing them both to laugh. "Cristina, I'm sorry about getting mad at you in the lunch room and being rude about Team 8 it's just that with my siblings and parents trying to get me to stop being friends with you and trying to help you find your parents I am getting really stressed out." said Jasper as he took Cristina's hand. "And I don't mean to take my stress out on you." said Jasper as he looked into Cristina's eyes. "It's alright Jas, you just had me worried that's all." said Cristina as she hugged Jasper who hugged her back. As soon as they broke apart Jasper went back to his group and Cristina was about to get back to her practicing when she started smelling something rotten and had to resist the urge to plug her nose when she saw that no one else besides Jasper who also scrunched up his nose could smell the stench. 'What is that smell?' thought Cristina as she and Jasper looked around the gym trying to pin point the cause of the smell but could only find Ms. Mikoto watching everyone from on top of the stage that looked strangely like a forest instead of a regular school stage. 'I don't remember a play coming up.' Cristina thought as she was about to backflip over to the stage to take a closer look when Ms. Mikoto's whistle stopped her. "That's enough for today, girls go change while the boys come with me." said Ms. Mikoto as the class did as they were told. "Jasper?" Cristina asked worringly as she headed to the locker room walking past Jasper as she did so. "I'll be fine Cris." said Jasper as he took her hand, kissed it making her blush and then headed to the teacher with the rest of the boys while the girls headed back into the locker rooms to change into their school clothes. But as soon as they got there they found the locker room crawling ceiling to floor with some strange vines. Screaming filled the air as the rest of the girls tried to flee the locker room but were caught by the vines leaving Ella and Cristina to face the evil plants on their own. "You ready Ella?" Cristina asked as she wolfed out and then looked at her friend who was as pale as a ghost. "Ella?" Cristina asked as the forementioned girl looked at her nervously and gulped. "Y,, Yeah." said Ella as she took out her collaspable bow from her hand bag as well as her arrows and then loaded her bow. But before she or Cristina could fight back two of the vines which were covered in flowers shot over to them quick as lightning and wrapped around them tightly causing them to try to free themselves but it was pointless when the flowers opened and spit out strange pink gas that knocked them both out making Ella drop her bow.

Meanwhile Jasper started to get worried when he couldn't find Cristina or Ella after school and decided to find the teens of Team 8 hoping that they were with them. "Have any of you seen Cristina and Ella?" Jasper asked the teens after he ran over to them. "Sorry Jasper, I don't think I even saw them leave the school." said Jason causing Jasper to worry more. "This isn't like them. I have a bad feeling that there is something wrong with Cristina and Ella." said Jasper as he took off towards the school with the teens right behind him. When they got to the school they found it covered in plants. Vines had twisted all around the building and had wrapped around the doors blocking anyone who wanted to get in or out of the school. "It didn't not look like this when we left." said Adam as he transformed into his lion form and began to cut though the vines along with Jasper who started to pull at them and Melody who felt the vines with her hands and then burned them to ash. Finally with the help of Yumiko and Jason they were able to pry open the doors and enter the building. "Jeez it looks like a jungle in here." said Jason as he took Melody's hand to make sure she didn't get hurt. "We better stick together. There is no telling who is behind this or if they work for Dunleavy." said Charm as the others nodded and walked deeper into the school and towards the gym. When they got there they found the missing students including Cristina and Ella planting seedlings into the ground with vines sticking out of their necks and their eyes rolled into the back of their heads while a woman with pale green skin, green hair and green eyes wearing a green one piece, long green boots and long green gloves watching the brainwashed students while petting a potted plant. The same plant that Ms. Mikoto was holding in class earlier. "Earth and dried mud, the same smell Ms. Mikoto was giving off earlier." whispered Melody causing Jasper to agree with her after he sniffed the air as well. "Then that means that's Ms. Mikoto." whispered Jason as he pointed at the strange woman on the stage. "Then what are we waiting for." said Jasper as he and the teens of team 8 ran out from their hiding place and charged towards the wicked woman while Adam in his lion form ran over to the vines that held Cristina and tried to bite and claw threw it. But Adam was only able to break through the vine when his friends were captured by Mikoto and forced to become her slaves as well. "I am going to turn you into compost for brainwashing me." growled Cristina as she wolfed out and charged at Mikoto who tried to send her vines at Christina but she jumped over them, making sure to not get hit and heading straight to her father's office where she knew an extra mini flamethrower was hidden behind Tommy's desk(thanks to Merton), backflipped back into the gym and pointed the weapon at Mikoto. "Can you say compost." said Cristina as she turned on the machine and hit every plant in the room including Mikoto who started screaming in pain.

"It is thanks to the Pleasentville Werewolf's daughter and her friends that the missing teens have been found safe and sound. This is Sally Dawkins reporting." said Mrs. Dawkins as Garrett turned off the t.v. "So anyone want to tell me what happened today?" Garrett asked as he and Max crossed their arms and glared at the teens who looked at him nervously and then one by one looked at Cristina. Cristina sighed and told Garrett and Max all that she remembered up until she and Ella were captured leading Jasper to finish the story. Garrett and Max just shook their heads at what their charges and new friends had done and then sent Jasper, Ella and Jake home. That night Ella had another strange dream. This time she saw what seemed to be a woman with fire wrapped around her arms and legs wearing a red one piece suit with red hair down to her hips shooting fire balls as Jasper, Cristina, a wolf and a fox. Cristina had the fox in her arms while Jasper had the wolf in his and they were running in the forest outside of the Hungry Bucket. Just as the weird woman was about to hit Cristina, Ella awoke in a cold sweat. "What is going on with me?" Ella whispered as she looked around her dark room wondering why she kept having those strange dreams.

**Harharg99 owns Mikoto**


	8. Christina and Jasper's date pt1

Chapter 8

Christina's in Love?

Ella woke up the next morning with cold sweat dripping down her face. After calming down and changing into a yellow short sleaved shirt, a yellow skirt that reached down to her calfs and white sandals and then after grabbing some breakfast she headed to the one person who could tell her what was wrong with her and why she was having these strange dreams. Lori didn't know what to tell Ella for she didn't even know what was going on with the teen. "Well if Merton was here he would make some movie refrence and your situration does remind me of a young greek named Cassandra who was cursed to have visions which I believe you are having." said Lori causing Ella's eyes to widen. "Visions? But I can't have visions, I don't know how to control them." said Ella worringly. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get the hang of them in no time." said Lori trying to assure Ella but she wasn't very convensed. Soon Ella met up with Cristina, the teens of Team 8, and Jake after leaving Lori's house and then headed straight to school. Soon gym class arrived and a new sub named Mr. Massen was watching the guys play basketball while the girls were sitting on the bleechers.

"Hey Cristina I got a question for ya." said Annalese as she walked over to her friend. "What's up?" Cristina asked as she alternated between chatting with her friends and watching the boys and more importantly Jasper play basketball. "So you do have a crush on Sam." said Jessica as she and the other cheerleaders minus Cristina sighed happily as they looked at a boy with red hair, green eyes and freakles. "Sam? No I do not have a crush on that blockhead of a jock." said Cristina causing the other cheerleaders to shake their heads. "But you keep looking at the guys playing basketball who else could it be? I mean jee the only other good looking guy on the court is Jasper but he has the awful skin condition that makes him wear red shades everywhere he goes." said Annalese. Cristina took hold of the railing near the bleachers trying to keep her temper and not wolf out at Annalese. "Annalese, please don't talk about Jasper like that." grounded out Cristina as the boys started putting away their basketballs and headed to the locker rooms followed by the rest of the girls and herself. "Don't tell me you're defending him." scoffed Annalese as she changed out of her gym clothes and into her regular clothes. "And what if I am?" Cristina challanged as she tied her sneakers. "I don't believe you Cristina and I suppose that the next thing you're going to tell me is that you like that loser." said Annalese causing Cristina to blush as they left the locker room. "And what if I do?" Cristina said earning a gasp from not only Annalese but Jasper as well as he walked out of the male locker room with widen eyes and a happy grin on his face causing her to blush and take off straight to her locker. "I can't believe I said that in front of him." muttered Cristina as she reached into her locker to take out her journal for Theater Arts. "Why would you not believe it?" a voice asked causing Cristina to turned around just in time to see a smiling Jasper. "Did you mean it? Were you telling Annalese the truth?" Jasper asked the teen werewolf who nodded. "Yes, I did." said a blushing Cristina.

"Then Cristina would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this weekend?" Jasper asked as he took Cristina's hand into his own. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you." said Cristina smiling as Jasper grined and then kissed her hand. Unknow to the two love birds-to-be Annalese and her friends were watching the scene from a set of stairs near the lockers. "There is something going on between her and that Halliwell boy." said Annalese as she looked at her friends. "Who would want to go out with him?" sneered Katy.

Annalese: I'm talking about Chris, that's who.

Jasmine: What about her?

Annalese: She sure is acting strange lately.

Belle: I'll say walking in circles! Doing strange things!

Jasmine: That girl is up to her hair in something!

She's dizzy and she's dreamy.

Belle: Her head's up in the clouds.

Katy: Her eyes have gone all gleamy it's like there's no one home.

Jasmine-Belle-Katy: She daydreams all day long.

mopin in the gym

Healy: You ask her where she's going she giggles like a fool.

Belle: She barley laughs at the total nerds

Annalesa: It's more then just a phase, Face it she just not herself.

Katy: Is she ill? or insane?

Jasmine: is it basketball on the brain?

Annalesa-Katy-Belle: What has got her bothered so?

Healy:It's her headaches

Belle: It's the flu

Annalesa: Gosh, I wish we had a clue.

All: Oh wait! oh, dear! Good grief! it's clear... Shes in love

She's in love

Pounding hart!

Ringing bells!

Healy: Look, I think shes even going for a brand new look!

ALL: shes in love! In love and it devine!

She's on cloud 9!

Shes in love! Gotta be she's in love!"

Later that afternoon the girls found Jake heading to his house so they decided to see if he knew what was wrong with Cristina.

Annalese: Hey Jake, did ya notice anything weierd about you-know who?

Jake: You mean CRIS! I'll say!

She acts like she dont see me she doesnt even speak She treats me like A SANDWICH left over from last week

Girls: Shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop

Jake: She's moody as a snapper! YOU WALK UP TO HER AND TAP HER

All: SHE STANDS THERE LIKE A TREE!

Jake:As sure as dogs bark  
Something's made her lose her head!

Girls: She has lost her head!

Jake: And she sighs, and she swoons  
and she's hummin' little tunes

Girls: Even has a sorta glow

Jake: What on Earth could it be?

Girls: Any idiot could see!

Girls: That sigh! That glow! That swoon

Jake: Oh, no! She's in love!

Girls:SHE'S IN LOVE ! SHE'S IN LOVE!

Jake: See her hips, how they swish!

Girls: Well, well, well, don't you wonder who's the lucky guy is?

Jake: She's in love!

Girls: She found a cute hunk!

Jake: She's in love!

Girls: And now she's as good as sunk!

Jake: See her blush!

All: See her grin..

All: Gotta be love she's in

Jake: Cris and-someone walking together holding hands K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Girls: her cheeks could not flush pinker!

Jake: It's clear as H20!

Girls: Crushed out! Switched on! Worked up! Far gone!

Jake: Knocked down!

Girls: Hard Hit!

Jake: In deep!

Girls: that's it!

She's in love

She's in love

Jake: She's...In...Love!

Girls: OOOOOOOoooooo Aaaah!

All: She's in love!

She's in love!

Jake: Plain to see

Girls: Plain to see

Jake: No mistake!

Girls: No mistake!

Jake: Look at those sunbeams in her wake!

Girls: Look at those sunbeams!

All: Obvious what they must be symptoms of!

All: She's in love!

She's in love!

She's in love!

**Disney owns the song**


	9. Christina and Jasper's Date pt2

**I don't own Big Wolf on Campus but I do wish it would come back on tv. Harharg 99 and I own Christina, Ella, Jake, Angel, and The Halliwells**

Chapter 9

Christina and Jasper's Date pt2

The Date

Jasper had never been so happy in his entire life as he felt like he was floating all the way home that afternoon. Nothing could get him out of his good mood that is until he got home. "What has gotten you in such a good mood?" Bella asked as she watched her son almost skip into the living room. "Just a miracle, a wonderful miracle." said Jasper happily as Santana, Sam and Jesse walked into the house. "You were suppose to wait for us!" growled Sam as he put his backpack down next to Jasper's. "Well sorry, can't help it that I am faster then you." said Jasper as he began to work on his homework. "Jasper, behave." said Bella causing him to pout. "But mom." said Jasper as he finished his work. "Never mind that boys will be boys. So Jasper, what has gotten you in such a good mood?" Bill asked as he walked in from outside. "Oh nothing, just a good day." smiled Jasper as he headed upstairs to change into a perfect outfit for his date but just as he reached the top step he heard two familiar voices and ran straight down the stairs just in time to see Santana with a tape recorder in her hands replaying his talk with Christina from earlier that day. "Looks like little brother is falling for the mutt." snarled Santana as Jasper ran at her trying to get the tape recorder from her but she was faster and got away from him. "Why were you following us?" growled Jasper as he tried again to get the recorder away from her. "Zack asked me to keep an eye on you saying he was worried that you would try to betray us and he was right." growled Santana. "I will never betray my family." snapped Jasper as he tryed once again to get the recorder. "Santana, Jasper, knock it off this minute. Santana leave your brother alone and Jasper, according to the ancient rules that have kept us safe for generations werewolfs and vampires are forbidden to be together. I am sorry but you are not allowed to see Christina ever again." said Bill causing Jasper's eyes to widen. "You can't do this." said Jasper pleadingly. "I am afraid I can." said Bill causing Jasper's eyes to fill with tears. "I hate all of you." said Jasper with tears in his eyes as he ran to his room heartbroken.

Jessie just sighed as she snuck up the stairs leaving her heartbroken mom behind to be taken care of by her dad and headed to her brother's room. "Jasper, please open the door." said Jessie knowing that Jasper could hear her and was still in the room. "Go away Jessie." said a muffled Jasper. "If I go away then who is going to help you get to your puppy." said Jessie causing Jasper to open the door alittle bit. "You would really help me get to Cristina? Why would you do that?" Jasper asked curiously. "Yes I would and because I believe you can get us out from underneith Zack's control." said Jessie as Jasper let her into the room. "So what's the plan?" Jasper asked curiously. "Well first you need to get changed into the outfit you planned to wear for your date then put a pair of sweats over them and follow my lead." said Jessie as she went to her room so that Jasper could change for his date. An hour later after Jasper had apologized to his parents and other siblings for his outburst he and Jessie headed straight to the park where Christina and Jake waited. Jasper couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at Christina who was wearing a pink dress with pink straps on her shoulders and black flats with onix gems on them with her hair in a pony tail and no make-up. He was speechless as was Cristina who was in awe at what Jasper was wearing which was a white long sleaved shirt, black slacks and black shoes. Jasper smiled as he thanked Jessie along with Christina and then they both headed out on to their date leaving Jake and Jessie to head to Lori's to help her research away to find Tommy and Merton along with Team 8 and Angel.

Meanwhile Christina and Jasper had gone to a near by lake after leaving the park where Jasper had found an old boat and oars. "After you my dear lady." said Jasper as he helped Christina into the boat and then got in it him self. As Jasper rowed the boat he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the beautiful sight in front of him. "Jasper, do you think we'll be able to find my parents and defeat Dunleavy?" Christina asked worringly as she looked at her date. "I'm sure we'll be able to find them and defeat Dunleavy together with the help of our friends and family but right now we should be relaxing and concintrating on our date while the others are looking for your parents." said Jasper as he rowed them over to the other end of the lake where a small table was set out with two plates, a small pot in the middle with a lit candle next to it and two chairs at each end of the table and a checkered red and white table cloth with two forks and two glasses of water. "Jasper, how did you do all of this?" Christina asked as Jasper helped her into her chair and then sat down himself. "I had Ella, Jake, Team 8, Ms. Baxter and your Uncle Dean help me along with Angel. Do you like it?" Jasper asked as he served them the food which was chicken and shells with ketchep. "Oh Jasper, I love this." said Christina smiling as they ate their dinner and then traded stories about growing up with their respective families. Soon they finished eating and decided to hike through the forest until 11pm where they would then return to their homes but as they were walking they heard growling coming from behind a couple of trees so Christina wolfed out while Jasper put on his game face and then headed to the spot where the growling was coming from. Once they got there they found an injured wolf trying to protect an unconcious fox from statue that was singing ring around the rosie.

"Hey ugly! Step away from the animals!" growled Christina as she jumped and kicked the statue but ended up hurting her foot. The statue turned around to face them as it stopped singing. "Tommy P. Dawkins?" the statue asked looking at Christina who in wolf form resembled her dad. "Nope, you're dealing with his daughter Christina L. Dingle-Dawkins." growled Christina as Jasper ran over to the animals to try to heal them. The stature wasn't happy with that bit of news and tryed to strangle Christina who backflipped away from him. "What is with the singing? That song is for little kids." said Christina as she lept onto a near by tree branch. The statue just growled as he grabbed her leg, tugged her away from the branch, then spun her around and around causing her to almost lose her dinner and then let go causing her to hit a near by tree causing Jasper to growl and run straight over to her to check on the young werewolf. But by the time Jasper was able to help Christina off of the ground after waking her up the statue was gone. "What in the world was that?" Christina asked as she unwolfed. "I don't know but it looks like we have some new friends." said Jasper as his game face disappeared and the wolf began to nudge against Jasper with his head while the now awake fox kept tugged at Christina's dress with it's teeth. "Awe! Jasper, they're so cute! It looks like the fox wants to come with me and the wolf wants to go with you." cooed Christina as she picked up the fox carefully and held it in her hands while the wolf pulled the puppy eyes trick on Jasper who couldn't help but agree.

All too soon it was time for Christina and Jasper to return to their homes but the fox and wolf didn't want to be left behind as they followed the werewolf and the vampire straight to their respective houses. "Well if we are going to keep them then we have to take care of them and that means feeding them, walking them and making sure they stay out of trouble." said Jasper as the wolf barked and the fox yipped at Christina and Jasper with looks on their faces that said 'trouble? us?'. "Jasper, thank you for a wonderful night." said Christina blushing as she pecked him on the cheek and then began to walk home followed by the fox who had licked the wolf on the snout goodbye causing him to put his paw over his snout.

Christina just shook her head at her little stalker and fixed the fox a small bowl of berries and a small bowl of water for her little friend who instantly began eating. "You're a messy little thing arn't you?" chuckled Christina as berries ended up on the floor along with spilt water. "Since I can't leave you alone in the woods and have brought you into my home I guess I should give you a name little one. But the question is what should I name you?" Christina asked as the fox finished eating and then decided to explore her new home. Christina just smiled as she kept an eye on her little friend who after running into her parent's room and then the rooms of her guests and Angel, had decided to run into Christina's room with Christina right behind her. As soon as Christina walked into her room she found out that the clever little fox had some how gotten into her closet and was now curled up on one of her old sweaters all tuckered out from all that running. "My old robin sweater. Looks like you already named your self Robin." whispered Christina as she gently picked up the little fox, put her on the bed and then put the sweater on top of her. "Sleep well little Robin." said Christina happily as she too got ready for bed and after slipping on her pjs curled up near the little fox and went to sleep.


	10. I think I am falling for you

**I don't own Big Wolf on Campus but HarHarg99 and I do own Christina, Ella, Team 8, Jake, The Halliwells, Robin the fox, Wolf the wolf, Angel and Vlad**

Chapter 10

I think I am falling for you

The next morning was a saturday so Christina with Robin tucked safely in her arms, Angel, and Team 8 headed to Lori's home hoping she had infomation on the strange statue that tried to Christina the night before and why it knew her dad's full name. Unfortunetly Lori didn't have any idea who the being was but she did have a way to find out as she led the gang back to the Dingle-Dawkins home and straight to Merton's lair which was the basement of the house. "Let me see." said Lori as she got onto Merton's computer to see if he and Tommy had ever faced anything like that being after typing in Merton's password which was Raspution after his old pet snake. "Here we go, according to Merton's old notes he and Tommy faced a ghost called the Pleasentville Strangler who when he was alive tried to strangle people while singing Ring around the Rosey but he was too weak and couldn't do it right. The man was soon killed by Tommy's ancestor Thomas Dawkins. Then when Tommy and Merton were in high school the Pleasentville Strangler returned as a spirit and began posessing anyone by touch so that he could have his revenge against Tommy who resembles his ancestor. Tommy and Merton were able to send the statue which was the last thing the Pleasentville Strangler posessed into a well under the school trapping it forever." said Lori as she read Merton's notes. "Well now it's back and from what it tried to do to me last night I say he still wants revenge just not on Dad anymore." said Christina as she began to pet Robin who started shaking like a leaf at the menton of the thing that hurt her and the wolf last night. "Well then we have to be careful. The Pleasentville Strangler could posess anyone of us except for Max so I don't want anyone to travel alone. According to Merton's notes he's dangerous so please don't go anywhere by your self and Angel I want you to stay close to Christina or if she isn't around then I want you to find Max and stick to him like glue, alright?" Lori told and asked the group who nodded and agreed to Lori's rules.

A week soon past and the Pleasentville Strangler had tried once again to attack Christina this time he took over Jake's body and tried to strangle her but she was able to get Jake to fight back and with the help of their friends they were able to defeat the strangler by getting it to posess a smaller statue which they then threw the statue down the same hole that Tommy had sent it years before when it had hurt Merton. While the group was making sure he would not return Zack had flown to a giant castle where a teen more vile and evil then Zack lived. His name was Vlad Alucard and he was Zack's cousin. While Zack and his family only fed on werewolf blood during the full moon Vlad drank it everyday. At the moment he was in his study which looked like something out of the dark ages drinking a wine glass full of blood. "So you have finally returned Zackary." said Vlad as he sipped from his glass as Zack walked into the room. "Yes I have for a visit. You haven't changed abit." said Zack as he took a seat on one of the red velvet chairs. "I am finally free thanks to you and I haven't had a chance to see how the world has changed since I was locked away." said Vlad as he offered Zack a glass of blood. "I am suprised that you didn't bring your family with you Zackary." said Vlad as Zack drank from the glass. "The others do not know I am here and Jasper is too prue to come here but I do have a plan to change that." said Zack causing Vlad to groan. "Not another one of your plans to destory Dawkins." moaned Vlad as he started to rub his forehead at the menton of his enemy Thomas Dawkins. "I am sure you'll like this plan." said Zack as he smirked at his cousin. "I'll listen." sighed Vlad as he took another sip from his cup. "I know you have been wanting revenge on Thomas Dawkins but what about his decendent Tommy who is now a werewolf as well. But since he is not in the town his daughter may have to do." said Zack as he sipped from his glass as Vlad thought about Zack's idea. "And Thomas's decendents have no idea that he was once the Pleasentville Werewolf as well?" Vlad asked Zack who shook his head. "Very well. I shall deal with his child then. What is their name and are they affected as well?" Vlad asked Zack who nodded. "Christina Lori Dingle-Dawkins is in fact a werewolf as well and sadly is trying to date Jasper. I have my family making sure that doesn't happen." said Zack as he finished his glass. "Very well then. I shall travel to Pleasentville tonight and by the full moon little Christina will want nothing to do with Jasper." said Vlad with a blood red smirk on his lips.

It had been five weeks since Tommy and Merton were gone and fall was soon settling in as the leaves started falling from the trees and the weather started getting colder. On a peaceful Saturday Christina bundled in a red jacket with white fleece and a blue hat on her head was heading home from the library with Robin nestled in her arms with a crocheted blue hat on her head as well. "Robin, i'm worried. It's been weeks since I saw my parents and now I am starting to fear the worst." said Christina as Robin began to growl. "Robin, I hear it too." said Christina as she carefully walked over to a set of bushes where the noise was coming from. "Who's there?" Christina asked deciding not to wolf out until she knew if it was a friend or foe. "Hello my dear, I didn't frighten you did I?" a teen asked as he walked out from the bushes and then gently took Christina's hand and kissed it. "My name is Vlad Alucard. It is a pleasure." said Vlad smiling. "Hello, my name is Christina Dingle-Dawkins and this is my fox Robin. You didn't frighten me I was just thinking sad thoughts." said Christina sadly. "A beautiful woman should not be thinking such sad things my dear." Vlad gasped in shock causing Christina to smile. "Miss. Dingle-Dawkins, since I am new in this little town I was wondering if you would do me the honor of showing me where my cousins The Halliwells live." said Vlad as he bowed in front of Christina causing her to giggle. "I can show you the way but please call me Christina and they're not home at the moment. Jasper told me they were going on a retreat." said Christina as she led Vlad to her neighborhood and straight to The Halliwell home all the while telling warning him about the supernatural things that happen in Pleasentville. "Thank you for the advice my dear and for the help. I am sure my dear cousins Zack, Santana, Sam, Jesse and little Jasper will be happy to know I was in such good hands." said Vlad as he once again kissed Christina's hand and then headed into the house. As Christina walked to her own home she knew that she had to becareful around Vlad knowing that he was a vampire as well. As she was thinking that Vlad watched her from the window of the Halliwell home thinking about Zack's plan to break her and Jasper up.

The next day Christina was heading to Lori's for a team meeting when she once again bumped into Vlad. "Why hello little red riding wolf, where are you off to today?" Vlad asked as he helped a now shocked Christina off the ground. "You know?" Christina asked in shock knowing that Vlad wasn't just playing with her. "Of course I know. Jasper told me but didn't say you were so cute without the fur." said Vlad causing Christina to blush and then scowl. "I can't believe he told. What did he say exactly?" Christina asked wondering if he said anything else about her family. "He told me and anyone apart of our coven that you and your little sister Angel were nothing but mutts along with your father. Of course I don't believe it for a second that you are a mutt. I think you are the most beautiful werewolf I have ever set my eyes on." said Vlad as tears began to fall from Christina's face after hearing what Jasper had called both her and her family. "Please dry your eyes beautiful. Please do not shed your tears for a man who has no respect for secrets that was told to him." said Vlad as he took out a hanky with his monogram on it and gave it to Christina to dry her eyes. "Thank you. I am so sorry for crying in front of you. I guess I was being a total crybaby." said Christina as she handed the hanky back to Vlad who declined it and told her to keep it. "Not all Christina. It was not your fault for those split tears. It was the fault of little Jasper. Now where are you off to this wonderful Sunday?" Vlad asked curiously as Christina tucked the hanky into her jacket pocket. "I am heading to my Aunt Lori's house where my friends are waitng for me. We are trying to find my parents who went missing a few weeks ago." said Christina as she began to remember that horrible day that she and Angel were seperated from their parents. "Well then my dear I hope you would allow this humble vampire to help aid you in your search?" Vlad asked as he bowed in front of Christina who blushed once more. "Alright but you'll have to promise me that you won't tell Jasper that you are helping us." said Christina as Vlad agreed causing the young werewolf to smile.

Even with Vlad's help the gang wasn't any closer to finding Tommy and Merton then they were before and since that night was the full moon Christina had already wolfed out and had decided to head home for the night with Vlad right behind her saying he wanted to make sure that she was okay. But as they were walking though the park Christina heard a fellow werewolf howling in pain so she ran over to the bushes where the sound was coming from with Vlad right behind her but she got there she saw a sight that she never wanted to see again. It was a vampire in his real form just like Tommy had told her about. Before she could do anything the vampire murdered the werewolf right in front of her and then right in front of her very eyes transformed back into her best friend Jasper. "Jasper, how could you." said Christina in fright causing the vampire to turn around to see the terrified face of his best friend. "Christina! Let me explain." said Jasper as he tried to walk over to her but she just growled. "No. Stay away from me Jasper. My dad was right. You are nothing more then a monster and if you don't leave then I will stake you." said Christina as she broke off a branch off of a near by tree and pointed it at Jasper who nodded and ran. With tears in her eyes Christina then ran home where she found Angel finishing up her homework under the watchful eye of their Aunt Becky.


	11. Cousin vs Cousin

**Shellby my muse would like me to remind you all that Harharg99 and I don't own Big Wolf on Campus but we do own The Halliwells, Christina, Angel, Robin the fox, Wolf the wolf, Ella, Jake, Vlad and Team 8**

Chapter 11

Cousin vs Cousin

"Christina, what's wrong?" Angel asked her sister for as soon as Becky left Christina had ran to Merton's lair, grabbed his old crosses and then nailed them to all the doors and windows. "Dad was right about Jasper. He's a killer. Jasper killed a werewolf tonight right in front of my eyes. There was nothing I could do. I don't want to see him again and I don't want you to see him again either." said Christina sadly as she nailed another cross over the front door. "But Christina there has got to be rational explaination of why Jasper did that." said Angel trying to talk some sense into her big sister while Robin watched everything from her spot on the back of the couch after being put there by Christina. "Yeah there is. He was using me and if I hadn't found out then he would have killed me and you as well." said Christina as she put down the hammer she was using and looked at her sister. "But Christina, you're starting to sound like dad. What happened to the girl who wanted to prove him wrong about Jasper?" Angel asked worringly. "She was proven wrong. One of us has to sound like dad since he isn't here. I have look out for you and until dad comes home to deal with Jasper himself I want you to stay away from him." said Christina causing Angel's eyes to widen. "By 'deal with' you mean stake don't you?" Angel asked worried about her friend and Christina's boyfriend. "Yes, he's a monster and should be delt with like one." said Christina causing Angel to shake her head. "You don't mean that do you?" Angel asked hopeing that Christina didn't mean it but by the look in Christina's eyes Angel knew her sister ment it. "Christina, I won't let you stake your boyfriend. Jasper is not like them and I will prove it." said Angel as she glared at her sister who just shook her head. "Angel, he is and the sooner you realize it the sooner we can deal with it." growled Christina as she was getting tired of trying to talk some sense into her little sister. "I can't believe you would stake your own boyfriend." growled Angel as she ran up the stairs to her own room where she slamed the door shut and hoped that her parents would return home soon to talk some sense into Christina.

Starting early on Monday morning Jasper tried to talk to Christina about what had happened that night but she refused to have anything to do with him leaving her friends very confused. "I don't get it Ella. Just last week Christina was falling in love with Jasper and now she wants nothing to do with him and wants to spend more time with the new student Vlad." said Jake as he grabbed his science book from his locker. "Neither do I Jasper. It's like something happened this weekend between Christina and Jasper yet she won't tell us anything. I wonder if Jasper would tell us?" Ella thought out loud as they headed into the classroom where their teacher Mr. P. was writing their science notes on the board for them to copy. But before Ella could copy the notes her eyes began to glow pure white as she began to have a vision.

+Vision+

"And Thomas's decendents have no idea that he was once the Pleasentville Werewolf as well?" Vlad asked Zack who shook his head. "Very well. I shall deal with his child then. What is their name and are they affected as well?" Vlad asked Zack who nodded. "Christina Lori Dingle-Dawkins is in fact a werewolf as well and sadly is trying to date Jasper. I have my family making sure that doesn't happen." said Zack as he finished his glass. "Very well then. I shall travel to Pleasentville tonight and by the full moon little Christina will want nothing to do with Jasper." said Vlad with a blood red smirk on his lips.

+End of Vision+

That afternoon while Ella and Jake were heading to Lori's house to tell her about the vision Vlad was walking Christina home saying that a pretty wolf like her shouldn't walk alone. Soon they arrived at the Dingle-Dawkins home where Vlad began to look nervious. "Vlad, what's wrong?" Christina asked causing Vlad to sigh and then kiss her causing the teen wolf to blush as they broke apart. "Goodbye little wolf." said Vlad smiling as he headed to the Halliwell home while a blushing Christina headed into the house to find a mad Angel. "Christina, what were you doing out there? I thought you liked Jasper and now I see you kissing his own cousin. What in the world were you thinking?" Angel said and asked as she crossed her arms and glared at her sister. "Little sister, Jasper is a blood thursty killer and Vlad isn't." said Christina as she tried to talk some sense into her sister but Angel refused to listen and tried once again to beg her sister to talk to Jasper about that night but she refused causing Angel to so mad that she howled in rage and ran to her room causing Christina to sigh sadly. Soon the sun began to set as Team 8 returned to the house with dinner from the Hungry Bucket and was wondering what had happened between the two sisters for they didn't see Angel when they walked into the house. Once the plates had been made Christina took a plate up to Angel's room hopeing her little sister had calmed down. "Angel? It's me. Can we talk? I brought some chicken." said Christina as Angel's door began to open revealing Angel already in her Barbie nightgown. "Thank you." said Angel as she took the paper plate into her room followed by Christina. "Angel, i'm sorry about agueing with you both the last time and tonight it's just I am trying to protect you since mom and dad arn't here. Will you ever forgive me?" Christina asked as she looked at her sister who was eating on her bed. "Alright Chris but please talk to Jasper about what you saw." said Angel as Christina agreed and was about to leave the room after wishing Angel a good night when they heard familiar voices coming from the living room and couldn't believe their ears or eyes as they ran downstairs to see Tommy and Merton walk throught the front door. "MOM! DAD!" yelled Christina and Angel as they practically flew off the stairs as they ran down them and hugged their parents.

The next day Christina headed straight to Jasper's locker hopeing she hadn't made a huge mistake before. "Jasper, about the other night, I'm sorry I overreacted it's just when I saw you drink from that werewolf I started to believe that my dad was right and was worried about Angel but she ended up knocking some sense into me last night and I wanted to say that I would like to hear your side of what happened that night." said Christina as she looked at Jasper with tears in her eyes thinking he wouldn't forgive her as he locked his locker. "Christina, i'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hiden my other form from you but it only comes out during the full moon when I am really thursty. The werewolf you saw that night was a member of Dunleavy's pack and I was questioning him on the whereabouts of your parents. When he didn't tell me I got kinda of mad and the next thing I knew you were scared of me and Vlad was smirking. Christina there is something you need to know about Vlad." said Jasper but before he could tell her what it was he found himself thrown from his locker by said vampire. "Well, well, well, look who's back with his mutt. You must really love the little fleabag since you can forgive her so easily." said Vlad as he grabbed Jasper by the neck and began to punch him in the face while Christina tried to get him to let go by jumping onto the vampire's back and putting her hands over his eyes just as Ella and Jake walked into the hall. "Ella, stay here and make sure the crowd stays back while I go get Mr. Dawkins." said Jake as he ran to the gym while Ella ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it causing all of the students to run out the doors except for the fighters who were then broken up by a mad Tommy who had Jasper's shirt colar in one hand and Vlad's in the other while Merton had Christina by the arm. However when they got to Merton's classroom the vampires began fighting once more causing Tommy and Christina to wolf out to try to get them to stop. But Vlad was not going to stop that easily and just as Tommy was about to bite him Vlad whipped about, grabbed a frightened Jake and put him infront of Tommy who couldn't stop in time and accidently bit Jake causing the poor teen to scream in pain and Vlad to laugh as Christina and Merton tried to stake him but he was too fast and fled.

Soon an upset Tommy with an unconcious Jake in his arms, a worried Merton, a worried Christina, and Jasper returned to the Dingle-Dawkins home where Tommy put Jake on the couch so that Merton could heal the bite and then he looked at Christina and Jasper. "Jasper, thank you for your help today. At the moment I am in your debt for helping my daughter but remember if you hurt anyone in this house including Angel, Lori, Dean, Becky and Christina's friends.." growled Tommy as he looked at Jasper who nodded knowing that it wouldn't be pretty if he ever betrayed them. "Yes sir." said Jasper as Christina smiled, hugged Tommy and then led a confused Jasper to her room making sure to keep her door opened. It didn't take long for the sun to set as Christina and Jasper talked about what had really happened the other night and who Vlad Alucard really was and just as Christina and Jasper were about to kiss they heared someone clearing their throat from Christina's bedroom door causing Christina and Jasper to turn around to see Tommy with his arms crossed. "It's getting late and you both have school tomorrow so I believe it's time for you to head home Jasper." said Tommy as the vampire nodded, kissed Christina on the cheek and headed out the front door. An hour after Jasper had left Christina and Angel were fast asleep leaving Tommy and Merton to look after Jake. "Tommy, it wasn't your fault. Vlad is to blame not you." said Merton as he tried to talk some sense into his husband as they headed to the living room from Merton's lab to check on Jake. "I know little buddy it's just I can't help but think that what I did to Jake is exactly what Dunleavy did to me." said Tommy as they entered the living room and couldn't believe their eyes. "Where's Jake?" Merton asked in shock as he dropped the medical supplies that were in his hands at the sight of the empty couch as Tommy looked in Merton worringly.


	12. The new werewolf on the block

**Harhargg 99 and I don't own Big Wolf on Campus but we own Christina, Angel, Jake, Ella, Team 8, The Halliwells, Robin the fox, Wolf the wolf and Vlad**

Chapter 12

The new werewolf on the block

After finding Jake gone Tommy had wolfed out and went looking for the new werewolf hopeing that Jake was okay. After looking for hours Tommy finally found Jake in the same woods that his life was changed all those years before. "Hello Jake, you shouldn't be out here. It's too dangerous for an untrained werewolf." said Tommy as he slowly walked over to Jake trying not to spook him. "There isn't a cure to this, is there?" Jake asked not happy that he was now a werewolf causing Tommy to laugh. "I'm glad you find this so funny." scowled Jake as Tommy began to calm down. "I'm not laughing at you. I am laughing at the irony of your question. When I was first turned I had no clue what was happening to me. It wasn't until I went to Merton for help did I find out that I was a werewolf. After that day we never gave up looking for a cure but through a few mistakes I learned that I had made more of a difference as a werewolf then I did as regular Tommy Dawkins. Now you are a werewolf and it is up to me to teach you how to fight like I have taught Christina and Angel. If you'll let me that is." said Tommy as he looked at Jake who nodded. "Okay now first thing's first. We have to head back my home so that Merton can make sure you're healed up and so that we can tell you're parents that you're spending the night." said Tommy as Jake nodded and began to follow Tommy back to the Dingle-Damon home where once they got there Merton began to check Jake's injuries and chastise him for leaving with out letting them know where he was going. After making sure Jake's injuries were healed and that his parents knew where he was Tommy sent Jake back to the living room to sleep while he and Merton headed down to the lair to talk about what they were going to do about Christina and Jasper. "Merton, I don't understand it. Why in the world did Christina have to fall in love with a vampire of all people or creatures." said Tommy as he cleaned one of the crossbows they used for trainning while Merton was grading papers. "Tommy, do you remember what my parents wanted to do to me when they found out we were together?" Merton asked as Tommy nodded. "I remember and now I see your point but I just don't want to see her get hurt." said Tommy as he put the weapon down as his husband walked over to him. "She'll be fine just give them a chance. After all we had your parents, Dean, Becky and Lori to be there for us back then and now we have to be there for Christina and Jasper." said Merton as he let Tommy wrap his arms around him. "I guess your right Merton." sighed Tommy hopeing he wasn't making a big mistake.

Saturday came quickly after that day and since then Jake was finally able to control himself just like Tommy, Christina and Angel could so the teens plus Angel had decided to head to the local park to have some fun after trainning all week. "Hey Christina, wanna race?" Jasper asked as he put on his game face as the werewolf nodded as Jake took over pushing Angel on one of the swings. "Alright from the swings to the oak tree." said Christina as she wolfed out. "Ready? Set? Go!" yelled Ella as the werewolf and the vampire took off running as fast as they could until Jasper's glasses fell causing him to quickly close his eyes and yelled for Christina to stop. "Jasper? Are you alright?" Christina asked as she ran over to her boyfriend. "I'll be fine." said Jasper as he put back on his glasses and then took off running again causing Christina to laugh as she ran after him. Finally Christina reached the oak tree before Jasper did and began laughing. "Looks like i'm faster then you now Jasper." said Christina as she looked around for her boyfriend but didn't see him. "Jasper?" Christina asked as a figure came walking out of the shadows. "Hiya sis." said Angel making Christina jump in fright. "Angel? How did you find me?" Christina asked after her heart calmed down. "Those two nice teens helped me." said Angel as she pointed to two figures as they too came out from the shadows causing Christina's eyes to widen instantly as she reconized Jessie and Sam. "Hiya Christina!" said Jessie happily as she jumped up and down causing Sam to roll his eyes at his hyper sister. "Hello." said Christina cautiously as she kept one eye on the two vampires and the other on her sister. "Hi, Jessie and I were relaxing in the park when we saw your sister and didn't see you or your parents so being the responsible people that we are decided to ask her why she was alone. Angel then told us you and our dear brother Jasper were having a race and we see now that you have won." said Sam as Jasper ran over to them followed by Jake and Ella.

"What are you two doing here?" growled Jasper as he glared at his siblings and then checked Christina and Angel over for injuries. "Relax, we didn't do anything to them." said Sam as Jessie rolled her eyes. "He's right. Christina and Angel were safe the whole time." said Jessie but that didn't calm Jasper down. "Who am I?" Jasper asked Christina and Angel causing them to roll their eyes. "You're Jasper." said Christina slowly hopeing her boyfriend hadn't lost his mind while Angel said the same thing. "Thank goodness you both are alright." said Jasper happily. "Are you alright?" Christina asked Jasper causing Sam and Jessie to sigh. "Worry wort here thought I would make you forget who he was thanks to my powers. Each vampire in our family has a different power. Mine is to make people forget what I want them to forget." said Sam as he glared at Jasper for even thinking he would do that to Christina and Angel. "So that's why he's being worrisome." said Christina as Jasper began to glare at Sam who just glared back causing Jesse to roll her eyes and then smack the both of them upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Jasper and Sam asked as Christina and Angel began to giggle along with Ella and Jake. "You two were acting like little kids so I decided to snap you two out of it." said Jesse causing Christina, Angel, Ella and Jake to laugh. "So what are you two doing here and please don't tell me you're spying for Zack." said Jasper causing Sam and Jesse to shake their heads. "For once we arn't following you. What Zack tried to do was so not cool so we decided not to listen to him anymore." said Jesse as Sam agreed with her. Jasper looked at his siblings curiously hopeing that they weren't fooling him. "Don't worry we're not fooling you." said Jesse softly as she put her hand on Jasper's shoulder causing him to smile. Soon the group headed back to the Dingle-Dawkins home and updated Tommy and Merton on what was going on now. Tommy just sighed and looked at his daughter and her friends.

"Christina, Angel, Ella, Jake, why don't you four go to the lair with Merton while I have a chat with Jasper, Jesse and Sam." said Tommy as he looked at Christina, Angel, Ella and Jake who nodded and went with Merton to the lair leaving the teen vampires alone with the adult werewolf. "Merton and I had a talk about you Jasper, and with his help I was able to see that what is going on with the two of you is similiar to what happened between Merton and I when we first started dating. While my parents, my brother Dean and Merton's sister Becky were thrilled that we were together, Merton's parents had told Merton that he had two choices and he chose me. They then tried to disown him but were stopped by Becky who packed her things and left along with a shook up Merton. When I found out I wanted to rip them to shreds for what they did but Merton stopped me and told me that as long as we were together nothing else mattered. Jasper as long as you promise that you won't hurt Christina you may date her." said Tommy causing Jasper to smile and promise. "Now that that is settled, are you three sure you want to turn your backs on your family?" Tommy asked seriously as he looked at Jasper, Jesse and Sam as they each nodded at him. "Alright, if you three find your selves in danger from your family then you all are welcome to come here." said Tommy as Jasper, Jesse and Sam nodded once again.


	13. A Talent Dream

**Harharg99 and I don't own Big Wolf on Campus but we do own Christina, Angel, Ella, Jake, Robin the fox, Wolf the wolf, The Halliwells, Team 8 and Vlad.**

Chapter 13

A Talent Dream

Christina took a deep breath as she stood on the stage inside a tall box and was about to trade places with Wolfie when the door opened unexpectedly revealing her in her werewolf form shocking everyone except for her parents and friends. "Oh no!" gasped Christina just as all of the students got up from their seats and began to run over to Christina who ran as fast as she could away from the angry students and teachers while Tommy who had shifted tried to save her along with her friends but just as one of the teachers was about to catch her everything began to go black.

+End of dream+

Tommy's eyes widen as he woke up in the middle of the night hearing his oldest daughter screaming causing him to jump out of bed careful not to wake Merton and then run into Christina's room where he found Christina clutching her pillow in fear. "Christina, what's wrong?" Tommy asked as he got onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "A horrible nightmare." said Christina as she snuggled into her father's arms. Tommy just sighed knowing Christina didn't want to talk about it just yet so he held her until she went back to sleep and then quietly tucked her back into bed and rejoined his husband in bed.

The next morning Christina yawned as she listened to her History teacher go on about what life was like in the year 1774. "And now a film which talks about the Boston Tea Party and how it helped America become what it is today." said Ms. Trena as she pressed play on the vcr. Soon everyone but Christina had fallen asleep half way through the movie. "Man, I thought they'd never pass out." said one of the men on the tv shocking Christina. "What?" Christina asked causing the man to look at her. "Woah, you're still awake? This movie is so boresville." said the man as he stepped out of the movie. "Hiya cutie, the name's Butch. Please'd to meet such a doll." said Butch as he took Christina's hand and kissed the top of it which freaked her out evan more. "I don't know how you got out of the movie but you are going straight back in." growled Christina as she wolfed out. "You know doll, you remind me of the jerk werewolf that I faught before. Tommy Dawkins, boy was he a square." said Butch as he tried to hit Christina who caught the fist and flipped Butch onto his back. "My dad is not a jerk or a square, what ever that is." growled Christina as she was just about to grab Butch and throw him back into the tv when the bell rang causing her eye's to widen as she quickly dewolfed just as everyone started waking up. "See ya around doll." said Butch as he walked out of the classroom and into the sea of students causing Christina to growl and head straight to her next class which was her mom's Mythology class and her last class for the day and once it ended Christina stayed behind hoping that Merton might know what to do about Butch. "Mom, who's Butch?" Christina asked causing Merton's eyes to widen as he dropped his marker eraser. "Christina, how do you know about Butch?" Merton asked causing his daughter to tell him what happened in her last class and what he called her.

"I thought your father and I made it impossible for him to come back to our world. It all started when Hugo who was the security gaurd of the school at the time put your dad and I in detention for bullying Tim and Travis Eckert who was really bullying me causing your dad to stand up for me. During the detention Hugo had us watch an old anti-Bully film but it was so boring that the main star Butch hopped out of the screen and tried to take Stacy Hanson into the movie with him but your dad was able to stop him with the help of Mary who was in the film as well. Mary was able to trick Butch into coming back into the movie without taking me with him. The second time we faught Lori was able to help us make sure that Butch would never leave his film again and now he's back. But Christina you have to promise me that next time you see Butch that you will be careful. During the fight between Tommy and Butch, Butch ended up absorbing some radation causing him to have powers which made him as powerful as Tommy." said Merton causing Christina to nod. "Alright mom, i'll becareful." said Christina causing Merton to smile as he zipped up his bag. "Well, shall we head home then?" Merton asked Christina who nodded and then followed Merton out of the classroom where Merton then locked the door and then led Christina to the gym where Tommy was waiting for them.

But when they got to the gym they found Tommy wolfed out and dodging Butch's attacks while Jasper, Jake, Ella, Jesse and Sam were trying to help their gym teacher. "Leave my dad alone!" yelled Christina as she wolfed out and jumped onto Butch's back trying to distract him.

"Now Doll, let's not fight." said Butch as he reached behind his back, grabbed Christina by the arm and then threw her into a near by wall causing Tommy and Jasper to growl while the others ran over the the teen to check on her. "Keep your hands off of my daughter!" snarled Tommy as he charged at Butch from the right while Jasper growled as he ran from the left trying to make sure that Butch wouldn't be able to escape them. "You both really think you can stop me! What a laugh." said Butch as he blasted Tommy and Jasper away from him with his eye beams.

Christina groaned as she stood up, ran over to the ball cart and then threw one of the footballs straight to Butch, hitting him in the back causing him to turn around to face Christina. "Stay away from the family and Don't. Call. Me. Doll!" growled Christina as she ran towards Butch, tackling him and then ramming him straight into one of the walls.

Butch groaned as he tried to move but Christina held him to the wall with his arms pinned to his back just as Ella pulled out her camera and hit the record button at the top of the camera causing Vince to be sucked inside. "Mr. Dingle-Dawkins, what would happen if I deleted him off of my camera?" Ella asked Merton curiously who shrugged. "I don't know, he may be destoryed forever or he may escape once more. The only way we'll know for sure is if we test it." said Merton as he was making sure Tommy, Jasper and Christina were alright.


End file.
